BrownEyed Angel
by Mabless Mistress
Summary: Pan is sent into the past because everyone is gone,watch a world unravel maybe in more than one way...RR...chp. 12 up now! PanVegeta if you didn't know. Chp. are a bit short at first but get longer as you go on. Mature material later lime.lemon.
1. Lone Light

He sat there staring out into the night. The ebony sky matched his gorgeous locks and his deep ocean of eyes. 'Why?'  
  
The cold breeze couldn't pierce his train of thought, as a lone tear sparkled and shimmered as it slid down his cheek. She was lost, he was lost, and he felt his own world giving way.  
  
The emotions giving way in his heart slowly began to eat at him, giving way to the barrier he had hidden from the world. He screamed out in rage as the tears poured down his face.  
  
His eyes flashed teal then ebony, and then sparked back to teal. His once ebony hair was now blonde, and he was surrounded by a golden aura.  
  
No this couldn't have happened. She was still alive, she was still happy and waiting at home for him to return home from training. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't convince himself, her once warm and beautiful body was now lying cold and lifeless on the frozen ground.  
  
All his dreams of living at home with his family had been taken away in one false swoop. A cry broke out in the cold night. 'A child?'  
  
"Oh My Dende! PAN!"  
  
Gohan left Videl's body lying on the ground and ran over to the ruble of the house. 'Where is she?' He searched frantically, his little girl was alive. 'Oh Dende let her be alive.' Another shrill cry was sent through the night air. Gohan turned and saw what look like a small orange blanket.  
  
Shifting a few rocks he found his lovely brown-eyed angel lying there. He picked up the little girl and cradled her tightly against his chest. 'She was alive thank Dende, his baby girl was still with him.'  
  
The orange object caught his eye once more. He kneeled down, the little ebony haired girl still in his arms. He picked up a large piece of a gi? His father's gi? Why was it here?  
  
Gohan looked around the ruble for anymore pieces, but found none. Sighing, he turned back to the nights sky, his face still glicining from the not completely dried tears.  
  
His life had ended that night, and a new and darker one began. He peered down at the sleeping baby in his arms. But Dende help the man who tries to take whatever light he still had in this world.  
  
Authors Note Such a short sweet beginning. More to come. R & R ^.~ 


	2. Not All Lights Survive The Dark

Pan took a hard right to her mid section. Gripping her stomach she doubled over. She quickly recovered as a low left kick swung her way. Flipping back she charged forward, her kicks and punches were all blocked by Vegeta's.  
  
"You're not trying hard enough!" Pan gave a growl in the back of her throat and kicked hard with her right, which he caught. "Brat, this I pointless if you aren't even going to try." Pan levitated off the ground and kicked him hard in the face with her left foot. Vegeta stumbled back a few steps, before he regained balance.  
  
Pan smirked like Vegeta. "Now who's not trying hard enough." For the first time in training Vegeta let out a smile.  
  
"Brat you better watch yourself."  
  
"I better, no, no Vegeta, I think you better watch yourself."  
  
Vegeta gave out a hard laugh. "Then brat, why don't you turn super saiyan for me." Pan stopped and sighed.  
  
"You know very well I can't control that."  
  
"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut girl, you have a lot to learn before you can be that cocky with me." Pan nodded and stared at the ground. Vegeta humphed at the sight of her. She had learned that moping technique from his own brat.  
  
A pain hit Vegeta's heart. He had lost both his children in the fight against that damned android. After that, he remembered Gohan moving in with his child. Vegeta still had his woman, but sometimes it just wasn't enough, He had become attached to his brats. Now he had this one, Pan. She definitely reminded him of himself when he was her age, but she also had hers father's blood as well. Pan had become his training partner, and had soon become almost like his own kid. That really didn't happen till after her father had been killed as well.  
  
She had only been 7. He had gone out to stop the android from destroying one of the cities, and didn't return. Vegeta had gone to check it out, and found him lying on the ground dead. When he had come home, he had come back to a war zone. Stupidly he had left Trunks to watch over the family. He had found Pan hiding in the gravity room protecting Bulma. When Bulma saw Vegeta she had tuned away in shame, he had known by the look in her eyes that they were gone.  
  
Bulma afterwards buried herself in work, while Vegeta did the same in his training. Pan had been left almost completely alone, till she had walked into the gravity room and asked Vegeta to train her. When he said no, she had defied him that night by going into the gravity room to train by herself. She had tried to use the gravity room, but had put on 500 x earth's gravity. Pan had crumpled to the ground trying to with stand the weight. Vegeta had come down that night because he couldn't sleep, and found her pinned to the ground passed out.  
  
His heart was racing. Vegeta turned off the gravity and rocked her in his arms until she woke up. Pan had cried hard when she woke up, thinking that he would be furious with her. Vegeta had shushed her and told her that he would train her, but next time she would have to wait till he was with her to use the gravity room again. Since then they had trained night and day.  
  
Bulma walked outside. "Come in you two, it's dinner time." Pan light up like a light bulb and took off inside. Vegeta shook his head, and followed her lead. 


	3. The Last Sunset

The next two chapters are sad ones for Vegeta lovers. I am one myself, but I had to do this in these chapter.I am soooooooo sorry *cries*!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan leaned back in her seat and gave out a long-warm sigh. "That was great Aunt Bulma!"  
  
Bulma stood, and gave a gracious smile. "Thank you Pan, I have gotten better haven't I?"  
  
"Not by my taste buds you haven't. Do you have no talent for cooking woman?!" Vegeta stood and dumped his empty plates into the sink. "I'm going out to train." Pan stood to follow him, but he turned and glared. "ALONE, Brat!" He strolled out the door and burst off into the air.  
  
Pan slouched back down in her chair, her arms folded sadly on her chest. Bulma turned to the young girl, no; not young anymore she was nearly a full- grown woman. She was thankful she had Pan and Vegeta still, she didn't know how she would get up everyday without them, and watching pan grow was definitely a plus.  
  
Bulma took the plates from the table and shoved them all in the sink. "Do you need any help with the dishes tonight?" Pan had begun to stand. "No, I'll be fine you just run along and do whatever you wish." Pan nodded emotionlessly. "Oh.ok. Yea, I have things to do." She left the table and headed up to her room.  
  
'Yea of course I have things to do.' She scowled herself sarcastically. Small burst of energy flowed through her veins, she could feel Vegeta's energy rising and falling as he trained. It was a sense she had come to love, she had developed it more rapidly than Vegeta, and learned how to control it also, which gave her an advantage in battle.  
  
The ebony haired girl looked out her broken window, and stared into the evening sky. 'I think I'll go watch the sunset tonight.' Psychically she noted that she would have to change, but quickly shrugged it off, there wasn't any real need to, but she might want to do something with her hair. She took off one of the black bands she always kept handy on her wrist and tied her hair up in a ponytail; then she picked up her orange bandana. Her favorite thing in the world, her father had told her stories of how he had found her with it when she was a baby, that it was her grandfather's. Though she had never met her grandfather every time she held it she always felt his presence, as well as everyone else who had died. She put it on, and left strips of her bangs hanging out.  
  
Leaving the house was sometimes the hardest thing she did. It always felt like she was dying, but truthfully she knew that if she didn't leave she would die. Life was so hard, it didn't even feel like just sometimes, it felt like always. Pan had found a place on the treetops where she could sit and just stare ahead, and not have to look back or think about anything. Just simply be.  
  
The sun had begun to set and the day slowly beginning it's count down for night. Pan felt the burst of energy slow down, but in one smooth second, a large burst on energy shot through her. She let out a painful groan, as the feeling throbbed throughout her body. 'What's wrong?' She squeezed her eyes shut tight, feeling `tears coming close to falling. But before they had a chance to wet her cheeks the pain stop. So suddenly that her lungs felt like they would explode from the lack of air that seemed to be there. "What was happening?' Pan felt a cold breeze as a shadow blocked her back from the fading heat of the sun. She spun around and sucked in a sharp painful breath.  
  
"Hi to you too." 


	4. The Unseen Family

This is a very very sad chapter. *can't stop crying not really but kinda* I'm sorry to everyone who is angry about this ending. It had to come at some point. I have to stop now, my hand is cramping *sniff*.  
  
"Hi to you too."  
  
With one smooth movement of his hand, he sent pan flying into the deep forest below. She collided hard with the ground. She could hear the wretched sound of her bones breaking. A sharp pain pierced her chest and she felt the blood trickling out of the corners of her mouth. 'Shit.' Pan quickly regained present thought and saw the two androids hovering above the tree line.  
  
With a quick push of her hands, she sprung to her feet. Her balance was definitely off, but she could still fly. She regained speed by running to the clearing in the forest, and the blasted off into the sky. "Oh look 17. Looks like the little girl wants to play." The blonde android let a mischievous grin slither across her face. The dark haired android formally known as 17 didn't find it amusing at all. "She's a waste of time, why don't you go sit down 18 there is no need for the two of us to fight." 18 took an offense to his remark, "I'm not going to let you have all the fun, I've been waiting to get rid of these sayians for awhile." She spit out the word like it was poison.  
  
Pan wiped the fresh blood from her mouth, and traced her gaze onto the two "creatures" that stood before her. (I know they're not standing!) "I think she's ready to fight." Pan turned her body to fully face the two, pushing the pain aside she powered up. "Heh.you think that's really gonna help, you pitiful sayian." She took no time for the words to settle as she launched herself at the two androids.  
  
The two of them barely used their strength to fight back, soon the fight had turned and Pan was having to use all of her strength to defend herself. With a hard slice to the stomach and a left to the jaw, Pan was quickly loosing all the power she had left, every once in awhile she had to check her flying. 'I don't think I can hold up anymore. NO, I have to hold up.' Pan kicked back and shot hundreds of ki blasts at the two of them. After which she hung limply in the air her lungs felt as if the would burst from the strain. Her eyes were practically closed, but through the slits she could see them moving out of the cloud of smoke she had created. 'I'm sorry.' She felt her body sag and when she was sure she would fall, she didn't move. Pan tried to focus her gaze on the thing that was holding her up. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Hey Pan." Pan looked away in shame, she had dishonored her teacher. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean to.to-" He interrupted her. "For making me proud?" She quickly refocused on him. "I don't think that's anything to be sorry for." He floated down to the forest floor. "It's my turn now." He turned away to head back up, but she stopped him. "Vegeta I.I." Vegeta turned for her to finish. "Get em' for me ok." He gave a solemn nod and flew back up to his original position. As she watched him take his fighting position she had a sudden need to protect him. Why did it feel so wrong right now?  
  
"So are you the recruit? I hope you are better than your pupil down there." Vegeta gave a low growl. "You'll be sorry you laid a finger on that brat." 17's voice came out of its sarcastic ring. "We'll see about that." With that the fight resumed. As the got further into the battle Vegeta would power up a little bit more. 18 had been pushed out of the fight when Vegeta and 17 took on one another. She watched in boredom. "This is pointless, this would be over only if he let me fight." The blonde's gaze traveled down to the ground where she spotted Pan. "Well, if they won't let me fight, I might as well find my kicks somewhere else." 18 flew down to the ebony haired girl.  
  
Pan stood up, but fell back to her knees in pain. "Uhh.I don't know why I even bother, your so pathetic, well I guess I should get rid of you huh?" Her eyes widened in fear, but then shut with acknowledgement. The android raised her hand towards Pan. She lowered her head in a whisper. "Vegeta." Vegeta felt a shock shoot through him and he turned to where pan sat. "PAN!" Android 17 turned towards his sister. "What now?"  
  
Vegeta shot through the air towards her. His arms stretched out he grabbed her. Pan's eyes shot open and she stared at the black haired man. Vegeta's mouth opened then shut without a sound. She felt his body go heavy and he slumped to the ground. "God no! VEGETA!" A sob racked her sore body. Her hand laid on his wounded chest. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." She couldn't contain the tears as they slowly moved their ways down his cheeks. He reached his hand up to wipe away the tears, her own hand found his and held it to her cheek. "Pan.I.I have always.thought.of you as a d.daughter. I'm proud to be your teacher and your mentor, but even teaching you could not top watching you grow up. I'm sorry I won't be there.there later on, but I taught you well and you will make it." Pan finally let the words roll of her tongue, "To me.you will always be my father." Vegeta gave his once in a life time smile and finally let go to the real world for the last time. "Vegeta? Vegeta?" she shook his body, but he didn't budge. "DAD!!!" With a blast of energy, everything seemed to be engulfed in a white light. 


	5. Starting The Future In The Past?

Alright now we will get to the whole couples thing, well not in this chapter, but it tis' the start kaz kaz thanx much. You may continue now.  
  
With a blast of energy, everything seemed to be engulfed in a white light.  
  
Like a nuclear explosion it came and went in the few seconds. With the quick engulf, everything in its path seemed to have been destroyed except for brown-eyed angel who stood motionless in the fault. Her clothes were soaked with blood, and dirt had mixed with it to create thick mud. A face pale and emotionless stared out onto the horizon. "For you Dad, for you." With that she turned towards Capsule Corp., she had someone waiting for her.  
  
It took no time at all to make it to her destination, but the place looked nothing like she had left it, it look like it had after they had died. Pan landed in a pile of ruble and continued into the building she had once called home. "Bulma?" She walked through the living room towards the lab. "Bulma? If you're in here Bulma, please answer me." The lab was a train wreck, the electrical system was sparking, and all of Bulma's papers where whirling around in the air looking for some place to land. Pan walked farther into the room where she saw a sight that she was sure would haunt her in the dreams to come. Bulma laid there a cord imbedded in her neck. Her body was cut up bones laid limp as if the had been broken in several places, and her eyes were wide, probably from being strangled. (Don't start with me about the whole they could have shot her deal. There is no good way to get that through in words it sounds so blahzei')  
  
Pan leaned down and shut (Bulma's) her eyes, she had no wish to stare death in the eyes. She kept in her squatted position and glanced around the room expecting to see something, once again she looked down at Bulma, and noticed a piece of paper clasped in her hand. Pushing aside the unnerving feeling she had, pan opened her hand and took out the paper. It was a note, to her?  
  
'Dear Pan, If you are reading this something must have happened. I may have died or I thought it was time for you to know this. Honey, I want you to go back, to go back in time before the androids, you can live in peace there and friends and family will take care of you. I can't take care of you and you deserve to live a normal life, or at least have a chance to have a life without fear of dying every second of the day.  
  
I created a time machine just for this purpose. I knew a day would come when something like this would happen. Pan honey, I know this must be difficult for you, but you must. You don't have time to think it over, you have to do it, the quadrants are already set, all you have to do is push the green button on the right. Too complicated for you? I take it not, you're a smart girl, you'll be able to make it on your own, but I don't wish for you to have to live on your own. Good-bye Pan may Dende hold you in his heart.  
  
Your Loving Friend and Aunt, Bulma  
  
P.S. The time machine is in the lab's garage. '  
  
Pan continued to stare at the paper. 'How could she go back, what right did she have to ask her that?' A heavy sigh escaped her lips. 'She has every right, and she is right. I have to go.' Pan stood and began to walk to the garage. The door had been ripped off from its hinges, giving Pan a clear view to see the machine Bulma spoke so highly of. 'So this is going to take me home. No.' She shook her head, this was her home, she was doing this only for Bulma. Opening the top to the contraption, she got inside and pushed the little green button on the right.  
  
The craft shot through a tunnel of light and out into a crystal blue sky. The alarms went off as the object spun dangerously close to the ground. Pan felt herself spiraling out of control, the ship tilted and she could see the ground, there were people down there! 'What the hell are they doing out in the middle of nowhere? No time to think I have to stop this thing somehow.' Using the back of her shoulder as thrust she broke the glass with her free arm. She jumped out into the air, and went into a free fall. Turning over onto her back she shot at the craft from afar, it exploded and output of energy pushed hard on her body spinning down to the ground below. Opening her arms she let herself plummet to the ground below. The air rush over her body sending shivers down her spine, if only she could fall forever. As the ground closed in closely to her body, she raised her ki and stopped in mid fall before the amazed group of people. Her gaze scanned the group as she closed the distance between her feet and the ground, but Pan's eyes locked upon a familiar form.  
  
"Dad?" 


	6. Miss Spoken Words

MABLESS IS BACK!!! Pop the champagne corks, bath yourselves, and stop crying. The vicious little fairy's life is back on track, and her writing is being posted once more. HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!! Anyway, if you haven't noticed the lovely couple has changed. Eh, no bittin' off the head kaz kaz, I just well, one too many T/P stories can drive a person loony so I'm here to spice up your DBZ lovin' souls. Enjoy and love me once again my BEAUTIFUL FANZ!!! R/R while you're at it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Dad?"  
  
I shook my head fiercely, 'No! This wasn't her home, they were just look a likes.' Once again my gaze turned towards the stunned crowd.  
  
"Eh? Who are you?" The blue haired woman spoke up in a soft confidence. When I didn't answer, the young Bulma turned to the young lavender haired man. "Did you know someone else was coming?" He shook his head, and I smirked.  
  
"Girl, who are you!" Grinding my teeth together I looked over to my recently passed father. I felt a small surge as my veins pulsated. This wasn't real, they were gone, everyone was dead.  
  
"Stop It.-." My heart began to speed up and the adrenaline kicked in and her breath went ragged. "Stop it.-.STOP IT!" One blue spark, then another. 'No, I won't go.' I inhaled a sharp breath and collapsed to my knees. The shock wave released and a strong wind pushed the fighters back a bit. A crystalline tear trickled down my cheek, though at the moment I didn't notice it. 'I worked to hard not to control you.' Slowly the rapid heartbeat began to soften in my ears, and the adrenaline faded away a little to quickly for my stomachs liking, but I could feel my body slide back into it's normal rhythm.  
  
"Are you ok?" I wince at the closeness of the voice; nervously I let my gaze travel up the strangely dressed form up to the warm handsome face, surrounded by thick ebony spiked hair. His hand extended out in a gesture of help, I'm not sure at first, but he looks so gentle how could he hurt me. Taking it, he lifts me to my feet. I begin to double over with pain, I had nearly forgotten about the broken ribs, softly touching the wounds, almost. "Your hurt! Here let me help you." I ripped my hand from his.  
  
"NO! I can do it. I'll fix myself, and go back." The realizations kept pumping into my brain. 'There was no home. Everyone was gone. How could I be left? Why Dende, why?' Slowly I began to walk, blood dripping from my wounds, onto my clothes, then finally sounding like rain as they hit the rocky ground. A sharp pain ran through my leg and up to my stubborn brain. I fall back to the cold ground, this time frustrated beyond imagination and my temper rising higher with every passing second.  
  
"Stop you'll hurt yourself more." I heard the footsteps of other people and I couldn't help, but feel claustrophobic. My world was breaking apart, I needed my teacher, I needed my father, I needed Vegeta. I needed him to tell me that I was being stupid, that everything was ok and I was imagining the pain, that I was being a wuss. But he wasn't here, oh god he was gone. Letting my world slip into that blackness of my mind, I fell unconscious.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
My fist connected with the wall, part of the wall caving in, and my knuckles nicely nicked some blood here and there. It didn't matter; the physical pain was much comforting than the mental. 'Why did I even ask? It was just a stupid thought that had popped into my head.' I had let my vocals ring in echo, 'Do you ever think of me as more than a training partner?' Even now when I think about the words and his reaction I feel the anger of my stupidity run over me. He had stopped his incessant one-finger push-ups and turned to me confused for the few milliseconds it takes to figure out the meaning of the words.  
  
My mind had flipped when I realized he had heard it. His feet clicked on the floor and he moved towards the gravity chambers door. "Training is over for today.-.Brat." His tone had been so cold and harsh, I had heard him like this before, but never so directly. I felt a cold rush freeze my heart as I watched the door slide shut and the silence of the room consume me. I saw a light shoot out of the corner of my eye, and I ran to the window to see the cause. Vegeta took off into the night sky and was gone.  
  
He had been gone for what it seemed like, months. I really couldn't keep track anymore, it just made the pain worse. Bulma hadn't started worrying until a month had passed, then she began to become frantic, scared that he might not come back, she buried herself in more work than she had when Trunks and Bra were killed. When I stopped seeing her around the house, I had to calm my own fears about Vegeta and comfort her. Then, when I had told her that I knew he was ok, lying about feeling his chi, she told me something I don't think I would ever forget.  
  
"Regeneration complete." The calming female voice spoke for the computer system. Soothing water passed over my floating form, and I felt my body set down on a cold surface. Air pushed out and the glass door slid open. I opened my tired eyes and looked into what seemed to be a very clean white room. (Oh GOD!!! A doctors office.-. *Faints*) I raised my hand and felt my chest, I wasn't bleeding anymore, and I was naked. That was a little unnerving, but I would fix that once I got out of this thing. I ripped all the wires from myself, and took off the oxygen mask, letting my lungs inhale the outside oxygen in comfort.  
  
I stepped out onto the titled floor, my legs shifting to the weight of my form. My balance came to me and I began to walk around the good-sized room, somehow it seemed familiar to me, but right now it doesn't matter. A small bench is in the corner, holding a few towels. Moving over to them, I pick up one of the overly fluffy towels, warm, probably fresh from the dryer, I smile at the softness. Coming out of my childish bliss I wrap it around my wet body and securely tuck it in at the front. My black hair, heavy from water, hung down to mid back dripping like a leaky faucet. I sigh, and ignore how cold it is sliding down my neck to my legs, and continue to walk out the open door of the room.  
  
The cream rugs stretched far down the long hall, and slipped under white logo covered doors. C.C., capsule corp., so this was my home in the past, it looked, well fresh. Well built, clean, and not half-destroyed which was a plus in many ways. My gaze grazed the many awards that hung on the plain walls, 'Heh.' I remember Bulma gossiping about all the awards her and her father had won over the years. Never really believed all of them, but from the looks of it, she wasn't lying. I came to a jerking halt when I saw the door. The freshly painted words, silver finish making it shine like the moon in the midnight sky. I laid my hand on the metal wishing it were the one I had so fondly made my "playhouse" as a child. Pushing the small red button at the side, I watched the silver door open up and leave me way to walk into the gravity chamber.  
  
I stepped in turning round to capture the look of the round room. There were the same three windows, the same red floor, with less scorch marks than I remember, and the center control system. I laughed remembering how long it took me to figure it out, but it wasn't even close to how long it to Vegeta. I catch the slip of his name in my mind, and I feel apart of myself sink back into mourning. The room began to feed a fire I felt growing, so I felt it was time to leave. Once outside the chamber I turned and watched the door slide shut, closing the part of my heart I refused to listen to a long time ago.  
  
I once again moved down the hall, unsure what I was looking for. "Has she woken up?" A gentle voice spoke out through the quiet halls. Rounding a corner I walked into the doorframe of what seemed to be the main living room.  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't checked today, I've been busy fixing Vegeta's last mess." I heard the ending part rolled over with a growl.  
  
"Onna, you wouldn't have to fix that piece of shit every time, if you just built it correct the first time." There was no way I could mistake that voice, when I felt my heart lagged in my throat and I could tell I was right.  
  
"Damn it Vegeta, I swear if you didn't need your help, I'd.I'd-" I imagined him smirking.  
  
"You'd what, kill me. Not even Kakarot here could pull that off." Someone gulped and his voice let out a shaky ref voice.  
  
"Gu.-.guys. I suggest you quick snapping at each other, it won't get us anywhere." My mind gave up trying to figure out who was speaking, and started yelling at me to make my presence known.  
  
"Krillin's right you two, we have much bigger problems on our hands, like the androids." The alarms went off in my head, 'Do not say anything!' Oh, but of course I never listen to my head when it is correct.  
  
"The androids? You mean they're here!" 


	7. I Am, Not Me?

Hey everybody omg that was ummmm long you could say. Sooooo sorry it took me forever I was well, yeah.................................anyway......I'm back again who knows how long this time.....enjoy! By the way you all look beautiful, have I ever told you that?   
  
I'm not sure how loud my voice rang out, but with everyone in the room turning to look at me, I take it it was pretty loud. Mentally slapping myself, I kept my strong focus on the group of men and woman.  
  
"What do you know about the androids?" 'Bulma.' She was definitely younger, guessing not much older than I am. I stepped out of the frame and swayed proudly into the filled room.  
  
"More than I want to. Now tell me, are they here yet?" The gentle man who had helped me spoke up first.  
  
"No, they'll be here in three years." I ran a hand through my soaked-mane, trying to think of all the things that were meant to pass. Looking round at the group, I began to feel sorry for each and every one of them, they would all die, some sooner than later.  
  
"What do you know about them brat?" The harsh tone woke me from my sympathy reel. 'Brat.' Such a nickname for all times; though I had never really liked when my sensei called me that, I sure as hell wasn't going to let someone else take the sentimental value away from it.  
  
"Don't call me Brat Vegeta." Tongue; bite the tongue. Now, with the slip I felt a whole lot of lies pile on top of me as explanations.  
  
"You know him?" The aqua beauty lilted her voice in confusion and curiosity. For all the smart remarks my head had thought up, I blindly let them slip, might as well let some of the mystery fall away.  
  
"You could say that. You could also say I know you, and well everyone." I laughed sickly, thick with annoyance and sadness. Maybe this was harder than I thought. Picking up some ego I had gotten over the years, I put up a barrier so my emotions wouldn't collided with the onlookers.  
  
"How?" What a simple, difficult question. Oh, how I wish I knew the answer. (So corny I've finished off the cob. Shoots herself) Just answer it, simple words for a simple question. Breathing slowly I roll over the consequences one to many cons, might as well use a clean-cut white lie. Tilting my head in an annoyed manner, I plant the first lie smoothly with a touch of good acting.  
  
"From my past, my parents told me...well, stories." My voice let a little humor chime in to seal the release and I internally smiled.  
  
"Still doesn't explain how you-"I interrupted him in his furry of questions.  
  
"Knew which one was you? Could it be the fact that people can describe what a "human" looks like." Emphasizing on the mortal word I clipped him a sassy look. To my surprise instead of an angered look in return he smirked in a sexy tumble-in-the-sheets sorta way. (Ok what I meant by tumble-in-the- sheets was you know kind of an overconfident sexy smirk. Give up.) I could almost see his ego flash a pearly white smile.  
  
"What's your name?" Carefully moving my eyes from his heavy gaze, I turned then upon a short bald man, I believe Krillin is what Bulma called him?  
  
"Pan S- Pan." For a moment I saw him shift at my syllable slip of the tongue. Nodding at the name he smiled in a welcoming way. "Nice to meet you Pan, I'm Krillin, but you would already know that huh?" I nod reluctantly, finally warming up a lip curl. My father had talked about a friend named Krillin, though I hardly imagined this short man could be him. His outfit, staring for a few seconds I note the color and its use. Orange gi. Scanning the rest of the good-sized group I spot the ebony haired man who had brought me to my feet. Orange gi. 'Grandfather.' Amazed at the youthful man I forget that there are others in the room.  
  
"Uh...heh...Pan?" I raised an eyebrow at the awkward remark. His hand crept behind his head, rubbing innocently. "I was wonder...about the ship, you came in." 'Oh, right the time machine, well there is a slight memory problem. Okay what to do.' The gears in my head turned through all the different things, time machine, alien ship, on a mission. 'That'll work.'  
  
"I was on a mission." Forcing my head not to shake in stupidity I tried to add something to it. "I was battling someone." 'And I couldn't have sounded stupider.'  
  
"You're a fighter?!" The awe struck look on some of the people's faces made me feel sorry they were so gullible. Cutting my sympathy short once again I nodded in reply; and that's when all the questions came out in a flurry of response. 'Who taught you, how strong are you, have you ever been in a tournament, do we know your parents?' I backed up away from the group, feeling bombarded with the life quiz.  
  
"Guys, guys! She just got out of the regeneration tank, let her head rest before you drive her insane with your questions." The young Bulma turns to me with a soft look and a warm smile. "Now Pan, do you have some place to go? Home, any family?" I closed my eyes in a wave of nausea; that word drove me insane every time. "Are you ok?" I could feel a small hand on my stiff shoulder. Flinching I took another step back. Opening my eyes, I saw her look guilty, she looked as though she was the cause of my current state of pain.  
  
Trying to take back some of that pain I caused her I gave a fake smile and shook my head. "No, no I have nowhere." She nodded in sympathy, to me that was a big chunk of ego being ripped away.  
  
"You could stay here if you would like, we've got so much room it wouldn't bother us a bit to have another person. Plus I could use another woman to talk to." Laughing in some childish fit, I raise my eyebrow. Never once in my life have I actually had a conversation with a woman. Well, could be the fact the only woman I knew was Bulma and between our schedules and interest, we would probably bore each other to death.  
  
I laughed sarcasm written all over, but I got the feeling Bulma didn't even care a bit. "You could always come stay with us. Piccolo, Gohan, and I are going to be training, and Chi Chi would actually enjoy having a woman instead of another man running around the house." I heard a few grunts at the mention of grandmother's name; I had to stifle a reflective laugh. Though my father had always spoken so fondly of his mother he always showed a great deal of fear towards her. I guess it held the same for everyone else.  
  
Coming back to the two offers I let them roll over in my brain. I could stay here and live in the house I grew up in for most of my life, having to share it with the two people who meant the most to me, and have no idea who I am or are probably nothing like the people I knew. Then there was the offer to go stay with part of my family, I'd get to know what they were like and also get to train with some of the strongest fighters in the universe. I don't really have a scale in my head, but even so the second offer just seemed a tad bit more stomach settling.  
  
Turning towards my "new" grandfather I spoke to his offer. "I would like that very much." He wasn't really surprised by my answer, yet he sweetly nodded. His stare deepened it and I was very pleased when a feminine voice rang out.  
  
"Oh dear, look at you!" I turned my head and watched as a tall blonde strolled across the living room floor a large smile plastered to her motherly looking face. "You're dripping wet, and half dressed. Poor child, Bulma!" The older woman scolded the younger one (o. . .k. . .). "You should have thought to get our guest some clothes. Or at least show her to the bathroom to dry off!" I had forgotten about my appearance, but I think some of the others noticed it a tad bit before I did. I blushed a bit and raised my ki. My raven hair floated up a bit then fell back down dry and much lighter. I smiled feeling a little less icky. From the looks on their faces I knew I should have just excepted the towel and dry off in the bathroom. Apparently they were still a little uncomfortable about the whole ki thing. This was gonna be more difficult than I thought... 


	8. This Tear Isn't Mine

Here is the next installment everyone, enjoy wink wink have a wonderful Father's Day....or whatever the hell, anyway peace off! Lol....Dane Cook rules....  
  
It had been several weeks since I had had my first encounter with the Z Team. Moving in hadn't been so hard as I thought, in a way I was able to imagine living in my old home, sparring in the yard by myself, imagining Vegeta had gone off and done the same. Dinner in the kitchen staring out the window, trying to convince myself that Bulma was jut hard at work in the lab doing something to keep herself from thinking about Bra and Trunks, and sleeping in my room crying myself to sleep.....there was nothing I could do to convince myself this was normal. The images and the lies haunted me and all I could do was form them into some sort reality I could stay in until, well, until I died.  
  
I stopped my chest heaving up and down from my exhaustion as well as the tears that now ran free from my eyes. This was it wasn't it, I was forced to be here forever, to live some alter reality where this sort of family wasn't worth dying for. Bulma how wrong you were? I sucked in a sharp breath refusing to let my mind slip into a comma of mournfulness, I was going to survive for her, for all who I had lost, and I would live for him....I'd die for him in the rightful way, bringing revenge upon those androids. With a solemn chant of love and hatred running rampant in my head I back flipped spinning to side sweep my imaginary opponent.  
  
The young Bulma peered through the living room window watching the raven haired beauty pummel her emotions through the air. A look of distress touched her face as she continued to ponder what the girl was truly fighting. "You know Vegeta, if I didn't know any better I'd think she was sayian. I mean between her silent attitude and her pleasure in fighting, she reminds me a great deal of you. What do you think?" Vegeta looked out the window refusing to show his curious nature towards the woman sparring in the backyard.  
  
"Woman please, that brat couldn't be sayian she'd be a disgrace, how pathetic and weak she is." He took another quick glance at the window and shook his head turning back to his food, scarifying down another plate. Bulma's blue eyes turned back to the man sitting behind the giant stack of plates. "You're probably right, but there is something about her, something very familiar." She shook her head looking over her shoulder at Pan who was now staring up at the sky. "She just looks so lost."  
  
Bulma was disturbed by a large crash. She spun around facing the annoyed sayian-jinn a plate, or what was a plate, spread across the kitchen floor. "Woman, if you find in nessicary to chatter while I'm eating, I suggest you don't. But if you do wish to talk why don't you pay one of those doctor people to listen to your thoughts so I don't have too!" Standing up from the table, Vegeta sulked away to the gravity chamber.  
  
'Fucking Christ' Did the bitch have to talk so much, all it was was this incessant chatter about everything and nothing! If it wasn't for her bloody brains I probably would have killed her by now, I might just shoot myself for the hell of it, it would be a lot better than listening to her complain everyday. I slammed my palm against the red button, the gr.'s door sliding open smoothly. As much as I've always enjoyed my training ever since I came to this bloody planet I can't concentrate with the witch constantly interrupting me for one of her "issues".  
  
Pushing another red button inside the room the door slide closed the metallic window shades coming up on command, light flooded the room and I sighed relaxing in "my world". The red floor shined, the rooms had just newly been refinished after my last bout, there were already a few scorch marks from my first training in the new facilities. My feet smacked against the floor slightly echoing throughout the large sized room. I meandered over to the control panel switching the gravity up to 600 X earth's gravity. My knees bent a little, I pushed up on it adjusting my balance to fit the strength of the gravity.  
  
My muscles relaxed at I just stood there with my eyes closed for a long while. In a strange way the psychical pressure seemed to make the "weight" of the world disappear. I find the pressure also melts away all the harsh memories like some sort of drug, just fading away with it all.  
  
I choked on a heavy sob angry at myself for crying about things, what would Vegeta say if he saw me like this...I choke again. Jesus this was almost intolerable from my point of view. I shook my head a tear streaming off my cheek, powering up with out another thought I let my ki raise rapidly. I feel the warm energy in gulf me in a sadly wanted hug. I throw a heavy punch my arm sticking in the pose as I stare unconsciously at my actions. I shook my head again trying to release my mind from the quick faze. I shook my wrist and stood calmly again.  
  
'Stop, breathe, relax....' I mental coached myself to breathe in and out coming back to my senses slowly. I threw another punch this time quickly followed by another, smooth roundhouse-kick another flip and I charge forward. I spin low sweeping my imaginary opponent off their feet, jumping back I begin again. 'Stop thinking, one two three....' Forward kick, and I flip back landing on my feet throwing a punch in a rush as I stumble backwards. I land hard rolling over my head on the perfectly manicured lawn. My back hits a few rocks and I arch my spine in pain. "Fuck!" I growl rubbing my soon to be new bruises.  
  
The sun that has been pounding on top of me all morning is blocked by a large shadow that floats over me. My eyes turn up and I notice a hand sticking out in my direction. Checking my manners I grasp the hand smiling innocently. "Thank you, I must have lost my balance there." Goku smiles back nodding not a shade less then pure happiness covering his face.  
  
"Bulma told me you were out her sparring by yourself. Why aren't you inside using the gravity room?" I'm pretty sure my face took on some melancholy tones to it as he said the words. I tilted my head and simply replied. "I always enjoyed training outside, something about the feel of earth beneath your feet." We both chuckled slightly. He nodded, "Yes I know what you mean, it just puts you at ease." He sighed and I saw him loose some of his happiness, "Pan, uh...we, I mean everyone would like to know how you know about the androids and, um...well, what you know." I know that at this very moment my face has lost all of its color.  
  
'I should have thought about what to say when this came up.' I mentally smack myself for over looking the obvious. "Well, you see....I....well...." His face waits questioningly, a silent manner he must have been taught as a child to wait, respect the one speaking...if only I had something to say. What the hell am I supposed to say. Well, yeah you see I'm your granddaughter from the future and I was sent back her cause everyone was killed and I'm supposed to be having a good life but I'm just gonna watch everyone die again cause you see the androids are an unstoppable force from hell, thank you and good-bye. Sounds good enough. Dende, what the hell am I supposed to do. Well let's see I can't let them no I am a sayian, nor who I am related to so uhh well, we'll start with.  
  
"Well, my mother was a scientist," Well close enough Bulma was a scientist, well is. Now who was the creator of the androids, oh yeah right, "She worked for Dr. Gero." He simply nodded waiting for me to continue, "Well, uhhh....when she was working there she used to talk about how he had plans to build these awful creatures to kill people, work as his slaves and stuff." Wow, I sound like a bloody idiot. "All I know is they are very powerful and a well, I just got a little worried when I heard they were coming I mean, well you know." Okay that wasn't really bad, by the look on his face I'd say it was awful.....oh god.... 


	9. Sugar Daddy

Welcome back everyone, sorry it took me like a year. Life is well, life. I drug this out of me, by using my free 5 minuets in a day to write at least 2 sentences. Sorry this isn't a long one, I promise the next one will be. Also, I wanted to let you know there will be a few twist in the story, thanks to my boredom. Lol. Anyways please enjoy, I hope you all will continue to review. This **BEA**utiful chapter is dedicated to one of my most dedicated friends, **Carrie**. Thanks for pushing me so much to get going again. Loves to all.

He stared at me for a second, I wasn't really sure what was going through his head, and I wasn't really sure I wanted to know. His voiced pained as it begun, simple nod and then he started, "That is about as much as we know right now." He stopped and opened his mouth and then closed it again not really sure what to say, "What happened to your parents?" Oh boy, rush of the stomach, I tired to breath in and out my head feeling like in was going to spin off my shoulders. 'Vegeta….Bulma, all of them.' "They're all gone, all of them." I felt my body shake again as it had done before and I began to cry. No I wasn't going to do this not again. I tired to breathe through it, to calm myself down, but all it did was worsen it I just began to choke and cough. His hand gently squeezed my heaving shoulder, but I shook it off and ran.

I found myself running through this world that looked of familiar to me, but I could smell the new paint and the fresh carpets, and I was coughing now. It was like running through someone else's memories but the trace of mine's was still here. The same hallways, the same windows, the same place as it has always been, the gravity room. I noticed I was holding my breath as I slammed my white knuckled fist into the red button, the door obliging to my entry. I walked into the familiar room, a sense of nostalgia coursing through my veins. The moment the door closed behind me I let out a scream. I let out everything, everyone who had died, all the little pieces in me screaming to be put back together by something, the need to be back where I was, the need to be away from this, this crap. I hated everything about this place, I hated everyone and there bright smiles, there careless notion about the world, I hated feeling alone in this huge crowd of people, and I hated living in the same house with the man who I would call father; the man who loved me when I couldn't love myself, the man who took me in and trained me when he hated my grandfather like he was a thorn in his paw.

My knees gave way; I fell to the cold ground my hands pressed into it keeping me from collapsing. The first tear fell from my pink cheek baptizing the crimson floor. Tear after tear my eyes grew blurry and I looked closely at the floor noticing the new scorches marks residing on the once almost perfect tiles. My hand swept a crossed it and I remembered.

The low hum of the gravity generator rang in my ears, my eyes searching up through my wet hair. Where was he? I wiped my mouth some of the blood had already begun to dry at the corner of my mouth, but I could still taste the fresh blood clinging to my lip. 'Come on…come on.' I followed his ki across the room, it was so quick, most probably couldn't follow it, but when you've been around someone's ki long enough you can latch onto it easily. And there it was moving at a distinctly fast pace straight for me. 'Wait for it.' His foot clicked on the ground just in front of me, I swung close, then launching my right leg out behind me connecting with his hard stomach. The gut sucked in underneath my foot, and the hand latched onto my ankle twisting the limb full force without much difficultly. I couldn't counter fast enough, and my body in its position wouldn't spin in time; there was a loud snap.

When my body flipped over my left leg came round with it knocking him off balance releasing his grip on my ankle. I whipped the limb underneath my body protectively. He was charging and I was in some serious trouble. I knew what the pain coursing up my leg meant, and I was already loosing with both ankles. I tucked down holding onto my ankle and rolled. He caught onto the back of my shirt, with ease and flung me against the wall. The gravity pushed me downed hard, I collided with the red floor much to my dismay. My shoulder came down first, I hit my ankle, it began to throb again and I winced.

"Son of a bitch." We hadn't fought this hard since, well since a year ago. He'd gone off alone for about a month, even against Bulma's protest. I wasn't completely surprised, I've never seen Vegeta listen to Bulma, and I've never seen him care about me, so his exiting of our current situation was almost, scheduled. When he did come back though he never did say what he had been doing, though I wished to pry, I never did.

He had come back in the night, I had been laying up reading a manual about the new gravity chamber, Bulma had confined herself to her lab and came out rarely joining me for a meal or acknowledging me. I thought she just missed Vegeta, so I sympathized with her, but it was killing me to be this lonely. Though there were few people left on the planet, I still really never been alone, or ignored.

There was slam; I had been stunned at the noise. I set the book down carefully sliding my legs off the edge of the bed. My bare feet sticking to the frozen floor, a shiver ran up my spine. I was beginning to regret my tank and shorts. I twisted the silver knob, the door opening with a long creak. Sticking my head out I gazed down the hallway; no one was there. I stepped out, my toes gripping the short fibers of the carpet. He was here.

I ran over the blue carpet quickly down the set of stairs leading into the living room. I passed the open front door into the kitchen. The tile was clean. Bulma must have been up late again. I stopped, that must be the reason for the slam. Then his ki flared the electric sparks of his energy pricking my skin. Down the hallway I saw him, deep black eyes glistening in the gravity chambers light. The door was open, the light pooling out. I traced his features, his emotion were tangible, floating in the air. Anger; I knew that look to well. I shifted my weight, my right foot lifting, ready to step back. I felt his energy spike just before the blast hit me square in the chest.

I landed on my upper back sliding across the kitchen tile; my legs came crashing down on my heels. I rolled over coughing; it felt like someone was sitting on my chest, I couldn't seem to get enough air. I looked up and saw him moving closer. Pressing my palms behind my head on the tile I sprang to my feet. I jumped up upon the counter rolling over it and into the living room. Another energy blast struck the TV; it exploded shards sticking into the wall and raining down on the ground. I pressed my back against the wall, hiding underneath the overhang of the kitchen counter.

I couldn't control my erratic breath; I knew he could hear me. I felt his energy hit another peak and he materialized in front of me. I sat frozen in fear. He raised his right hand and I dove out of the way as the kitchen counter disintegrated. I rolled behind the couch, it only took him a moment to react before his grip latched onto my shoulder and I was flung backwards into the wall. I would have stuck into the wall if enough of it had stayed together, but I was slammed into the cold floor by my own mass. Swinging my left leg underneath my body I clipped his ankle, knocking off his balance. I lunged forwards, my fist colliding with his jaw. There was a loud crack, but it hadn't come from my punch, it was the sound of one of my lower ribs breaking. The hit made me stumble backwards, tripping over the shards of glass. The warm liquid slipped in between my toes as the metal dug into the arch of my foot. My muscles began twitching, acting as a catalyst for the pain.

We stared at each other, my guard lowered in confusion, his it seemed fleeted from the boredom of "playing" with me. My blood had begun drying on my toes, soaking into the carpet, making a stain. Ebony eyes, full of hate, crying over something we'd both lost. Though I don't think Vegeta every truly was able to loose something, I don't think he believed he had it in the first place. I'm not sure who moved, but there we were, breathing in each other, close enough where you could taste the sweat even the tension rising from our skins. I wondered if he would be able to taste the blood on my tongue, I wondered if it would taste the same to him as it did me. All I knew was his tasted sweet, like candy, delicious.

The gravity chamber door slid opening the light from the hall flooding into the semi dark room. I recognized his ki right away, my stomach churning. "What do you think your doing in here Onna?" 'Why did he have to look so much like him?'

"Why can't you see I'm not your daughter?" There was a rasp in my voice; my body seemed to be almost controlling itself. "I'm not Bra. I won't replace her. I don't want you to be my Father!" The adrenaline pumping in my veins began to burn, each cell glowing with painful electricity. I felt the light oozing out of my pores, the air drastically changing, spinning stretching to reach into all the corners of the room with force. My hair lifted, my body shook violently, and I couldn't breathe. Brown; blue; brown; blue. I felt the flickering behind my eyes, like an extremely hot flame licking at my nerves. The world was golden, crisp fall golden, like the Maples surrounding the lake. But erratic, I was being ripped apart from the insides. Then the world was white and empty and so was I; perfectly still, completely alone.


	10. Not Quite Myself

Hello everyone, sorry it took a few days longer than expected. Please read and review... I love you all! I couldn't do this without you, it was just be horrible! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (cough cough) hehehehehehehehehehe. Well, enjoy. I promised a longer chapter, and here you go.

- -

"Welcome." Her black hair hung down covering part of her face. The little girl reminded me of someone I knew extremely well.

"Are you me?" She nodded anxiously, her head bobbing happily.

"Yep. Well, I'm a memory of you." I wondered about the room, staring far out into the white room, if you could call it that. The floor didn't have a feel or temperature; I suppose you could say it was like standing on stale air. No walls, just the continuation of one long white image.

I looked at myself, dressed in overalls and a pink tank. Hers was clean, but I remembered I had stained it after Bra had given it to me. And there was the stain, now a red splotch of marinara sauce. The little face stared at the tee then turning back to stare at me; a look of wonder on her face.

"Bulma was making spaghetti. I got really hungry so when she left the kitchen I snuck in and tried the sauce, though I didn't go about it well. When she came back in she found me covered in sauce. She tried to wash it out, but she never could get it out." I answered her silent question.

"Why are you here?" Kneeling down, I beheld my younger self. "I'm not sure, I really don't know where here is."

Nibbling on her lip she scanned the area for others then when she was satisfied with her examination, she leaned in. "We're up here." Her tiny finger pressed into my temple. My eyes narrowed before I really had meant to. Young Pan's lips were set firm the pouting bottom lip was swollen from the chewing.

Her gaze was blanched, she, I seemed very contained. Her teeth found her lip again, and she stood poised eyed the forever room. "Where is everyone?" I drew her attention back to my face her incessant gnawing stopping for a stage.

"I don't know. They're all gone." The puffy pink lower lip trembled bitterly, grasping at something so she wouldn't cry. "Can you help me find them?" I began feeling a bit gloomy watching her struggle; I wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't know how." Now she was crying, but I could still hear her pushing plea.

"Please, I want to see Daddy." Daddy? Dende, how I miss you so. When was the last time I actually wanted to remember you. I stared at the young girl her eyes with red rings around them begged me for mercy.

He's not my father. She is his daughter; I'm not his daughter. "He loved you."

"He never had to go." Warm tears tickled my already rosy cheeks. "He never had to go."

"He never stopped loving us." I was engulfed by her small arms, wrapped tightly tiredly around my neck. "Please, please don't let me loose him."

I remembered his short spikes, his irresistible smile. I could see his orange gi, the dragon symbol residing on his chest. His black eyes, the ones I examined so detailedly. Just like his lasting scent: musky, sweaty, so much my father. The hug loosened. I could smell him; I could feel him with each step.

"Daddy?" She ran, as I fell onto the perfectly manicured lawn. My tears streaking off the corners of my eyes hitting the skinny leaflets like raindrops. I rolled onto my back the sun shinning and blinding me with the wet tears still attached to my lashes. The shadow covered me, blocking rays of light. "Hi."

I jumped up hugging him with all the force in me, no longer struggling with the tears, letting the flow freely across my skin. Muscular arms held me, held me. I buried my face into his shoulder and for the first time in a long time I actually missed him. No hate, no anger towards the stupid hand of fate, just the feeling of being comforted and the sounds of my sadness.

His grip loosened, his hands on my biceps moving me far enough away so he could look at me. For those few seconds I was 6 again. I was nothing more than a pouting, frustrated young child reunited with her father. "You look so much like your mother."

Another rush of salty tears weld up in my eyes, hitting their peak than overflowing in small droplets. "Your back." The smile that graced his lips seemed to be more of ease before the words.

"No Panny, I'm not." I willed myself to control my shaking, the shiver that came when there were no more tears. Above the sun melted away, heavy clouds pulling in from the north.

"But why! Why not? Can't you stay for just this once?" The clouds sparked, light rolling across their rippling forms. The lightning came before the thunder, and I was no longer six years old.

His voice was mild, his face not pleasant, but no longer a stretch for serious. "Because this isn't real Pan. You know that." A sense of grief washed over me, even a sense of jealousy, they'd taken me from him.

"It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!" The storm above swirled, a mix of rumbling and specks of light spun in the chaotic ceiling. How could he act like this? Didn't he know how much I miss him? Strange now, but I can't help but hate him for knowing how much I still needed him.

"STOP IT!" The clouds dissipated quickly, the short green grass sheltered itself underneath the white floors. Once again I was in the forever room, white spread far beyond my reach. I don't really ever remember being stunned, surprised maybe, but knocked off my feet stunned, forever. My father had never yelled at me, not in those few years we spent together, even when I disturbed him with questions of my mother. I had tried to get him to react to them, to see if he felt something for her still, even just a speck of hate for her abandonment of us, for dying on us. But there was nothing, but now he was ridged, full of…disappointment and I couldn't help but be shocked at my own glee.

How could I not have guessed? I recognized that hurt. It was my own; of course, I should have figured this out before. "Your not him are you? Your not even Gohan." I knew he was really dead. I just didn't want to believe it sometimes.

"I'm what you need." I nodded, my narrowed eyes rolling back briskly. I pulled away from him, disgusted with myself for being so naïve. Left, right, left, my feet shuffled backwards.

"Well, you know what. I don't need you anymore." I knew if I lied enough to myself I would believe it. What was I really so afraid of, needing someone? Was I really petrified at the idea of being alone? "So, you can just go back to where you came from." I waved him off, a strange nausea washing over me. As I turned, my eyes averting from his own, I met mine. I suppose they are mine, open blazing ebony, scorching me deeply.

"Please, listen to him." The cold flame leaped into my stare, Dende knows I want to. His hand squeezes my shoulder, and I feel the warmth and strength of it easing the tightness away from that place. My eyes narrow, blurry now, if I close them I'll push the tears from their ledge. I don't want to cry anymore.

"You're not alone, Pan." The rumbling in my chest was low, crawling up into my throat, the laughter becoming audible.

"You're what I needed? I apparently don't know myself that well. I'd never guessed I was that stupid." As I turn to yell the hand leaves my shoulder, the tingling sensation of something once resting there infecting the skin underneath my shirt. "What kind of bullshit is that? I'm not alone, what a joke-" I felt the twinge near my eye before the sharp stab in my head appeared. I was remembering; my father, sitting on the ruble of our old house, the orange sash laying on a rock. His hand caked in blood, Mom. She was lying there that black hair draped a crossed her face, her lifeless body sprawled out. The endless cry of a baby ate away at me; the pain washing over me like a flood.

"Stop it, STOP IT!" My head jerks back, the breeze tossing my hair about. The trees bend in the gentle caress of the wind; leaves find their ways across the sky, gold, always gold. The lake rippling, the soaking yellow leaves riding the tiny waves. The stones sat their still as ever, markers to ones who I refuse to grieve for.

His feet rustle the sleeping golden flakes, on the forest floor. I remember the smooth whisky sound his voice was, and the words hold the same flavor as he speaks. "Why don't you visit them anymore?"

It smells of early fall, the flowers still sugary sweet as their smells waft by me, mixing with the cinnamon scent of the dying trees. "I used to visit the lake all the time." I kneeled in front of the graves staying far enough away; fear I would step on what was left of their bodies. Afraid they would feel my heavy footsteps on their resting places. "I just never knew what to say."

"What's the use in talking to the dead?" My eyes never left the spot on the ground, trying to picture them underneath all the dirt.

"My father used to say he could hear his father when he spoke to him."

"Talk to them then." Why would I find that outrageous for him to say that? I find it insulting though I'm not sure why. It's as if he had walked upon their graves, by evening asking such a request of me.

"Why did you bring me here?" His smile is infuriating, the flame burning within in me again.

"To show you the kind of bullshit, you need to see. You aren't alone, unless you really believe you are." What was he saying?

"I do believe." His long legs helped him reach me to quickly for my liking. He leaned into my space, my body shifting to escape the heat radiating off his skin. I would move my feet, but behind me was where they laid. I looked into his eyes, the humor still there, though I watched the glint of victory shine in his eyes.

"The dead don't feel you know. They can't feel your weight pushing on the bodies, when you tread on their graves. They can't hear you."

"Yes they can. I know-" His fingers grazed my lips silencing me. His hair tousled by the wind; his head shaking to emphasize his next words.

"No, they can't." Yes, they can. Why can't he see that? They were still somewhere they were still here. My eyes narrowed, closing enough to push a salty tear down my cheek.

"They can. They have to be able to. I don't want to be alone!" His arms encircle me, my face buried in his shoulder.

"Fear implies, that you already are something. How can one be afraid of being alone when they already are." I look up, looking like a child who has just been caught lying. "You're not alone, Pan. You'll never be alone."

The wind staled, the warmth no longer pressing into my skin. Pain oozed into my muscles, the tightness returning to my body. Everything was black, still everlasting, but I was gone, I wasn't sure where I was. I frantically sprung from my dead like state shoot up from the bed. The red haze of sunset poured in through the shades, painting my ivory skin. I was back at Capsule Corps, wires attached to me. I ripped the suctions from my flesh, tossing them towards the monitor, reading my heart rate. The rate faded into a dull ring, the bouncing lines now one continuing line.

I opened the window, breathing in the late summer air. Cinnamon. I flew off out into the evening sky, raising my ki to warm my bare skin. I stopped blood wading in the water, the imprints of the clouds there as well. I landed by the water. Where the stones, would rest. I could feel his presence as I stood there, the tingling sensation returning as I remember the embrace. I turned towards the falling sun, closing my eyes, imaging the markers back in their place. "Hi Mom, hi Dad. Sorry its been awhile."

A golden leaf snagged from a nearby tree passed the day dreaming Pan floating farther into the dense forest. The wind halted as though it had hit a wall, the leaf dropping out of its capturers grasp landing softly on the form of a man; its color bleeding from it, the leaf moving through its life cycle faster than normal. A bleeding, unconscious sayian lay upon the yellow carpet of the forest, the air entering his lungs, his coal black eyes opening. He watched another gold leaf fly by, his hand reaching up and snatching from its peaceful state. "Where am I?"


	11. He's baaack

Hello everyone...sorry for the long wait. You wouldn't believe me if I told you what my problem was this time. Hehehehe...okay okay. The truth is I ended up writing chapters that are way later in the story. I couldn't help it. So...I've actually written four chapters, but I can't post them yet because I have to post the inbetween ones first. Don't worry. I promise to struggle till there all up. Love you all R & R...by the way for those of you who don't know yet that has nothing to do with resting and relaxing.

Though feel free to do that while reading this new installment. PARTY! Oh for you information the story begins out in Veggie's (Vegeta's) point of view. Oh and to help you out...the person talking at the end of chapter 10 was Vegeta...from pan's timeline...DUN DUN DUHHHH! Hehehehehe. NOW READ!

"- - - - - - - - " These mean changing pov's. You'll catch on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I lowered my extended arm, staring at the leaf for a moment before letting my arm drop to the ground. The leaves crackled under my body as I moved.

'Where am I? How did I get here?' The breeze slammed into the hanging braches, sweeping up large piles of leaves and throwing them about. I could taste the blood on my lower lip, sparking bits of memory.

The fight, I remember the fight. A shudder hit me as I felt imprint of the pain against my ribs. One minute I had been fighting the androids and the next I was here laying in the forest.

'What in Dende's name had happened?' I should be dead. I remembering dying, that's the weirdest thing. I'm not sure if you can call it remembering or merely knowing.

I had fought the androids then, Pan; they were going to kill Pan. I remember racing forwards to grab her and I well, to say the least got shot. I remember feeling tired, completely drained, and then just blacking out yet I knew I hadn't completely gone. As though I were half awake and half asleep. I remember hearing Pan scream.

'Dende…Pan! Where was she?' I pushed myself off of the ground, only to feel the cracking of my ribs. I sucked in air, the breath running over my teeth with sharp scrapes.

I have to get up. She could be hurt. Worse she could be dead. The throbbing had left my ribs and now was pounding down merciless against my heart. I'm sorry Pan, I never meant to fail you.

I had to find her.

My teeth dug painfully into my lip, more blood rising to the surface. I lifted my broken body off the golden forest floor.

It was then I realized their color. The golden hue of the dying leaves, last I remembered they had been green, or what was left of the trees from the battle.

How much time had gone by? I shook my head, causing my head to spin.

I didn't have enough time to sit around and think I had to do something now. She would probably have gone back home, if she had survived.

Scolding myself mentally for the thought I closed my eyes, taking back the idea, but it was too late. The only way I could possibly stop myself from thinking in such a manner was to find out whether she was alive…or not.

I in took another breath holding it as I calmed my rapid thoughts. I could sense energy level in the distant, pulsating. As though in a fight. That was enough to force my eyes open wide.

Using what was left of my waning energy I rose up into the air and took off towards the fight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Gohan you're getting slower!" His short leg swung out trying to catch my temple, but I dodge it easily, ducking as another punch neared my face.

"You're too fast!" He whined for the seventh time. I grunted angry with his ever self-doubt.

Bulma had told me many times of my father's lack of confidence in his abilities. He'd always been a bit shy as a kid, crying, innocent in all standards. But when he reached his pre-teens he grew up quickly from all the fighting, the need to survive. Even when in battle he could never completely let go, like there was some reason to hold back, as if his anger would consume him and he would end up killing someone.

Though thinking back on that now, I don't really see anything wrong with that, I mean what if he had just gotten angry and killed the damned androids. He said that he gave it his all, but I couldn't help but feel, if given the chance he would try and have a peace talk with them.

It only made me agree with Vegeta. My father had never been meant to be a fighter and his love of all things caused him to loose, and he would continue loosing until he understood not everything was able to be loved.

My fist thrust forward connecting with soft flesh of my young training partner's face. It wasn't till I heard him cry out, did I realize I let my train of thought work me up a bit.

I watched his purple clad figure quickly plummet. "Gohan!" I powered up ready to chase after his unconscious form when a hand wrapped around my bicep holding me back.

"No, let him do it on his own." I looked over my shoulder taking in the statuesque form of my grandfather. His eyes were latched onto the distant figure of his son. He looks …proud.

My stomach clenched, he looks so much like my father.

The sun was beginning to set, the orange-ish hues bouncing off his slick skin. The contours of his face creasing as a smile appeared on it, and I followed his stern burning midnight gaze to my young father floating in the air.

His sagging form was held up uneasily, his heavy breathing coursing through him. His chest lifting, capturing sharp gasps, trying desperately to catch his breath.

I could only stare in pure amazement.

"He's getting stronger. I can feel it." My grandfather nodded at my observation.

I watched his pained visage waver as the power coursing through his veins came to a halt; a familiar green friend had caught his tiring stare.

"Piccolo!" I blinked at his sudden change in demeanor; a smile gracing his features miraculously.

The hand that had been on my arm, left, and I looked over missing the comfort. "He's very much your son, Goku." The classic Son grin, stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey kid." Goku nodded in the direction of the two friends, and I smiled taking hold of his hand and floating over to the pair.

"It's nice to see you Piccolo. I was wondering when you would show up." All these guys have their own smirks. Piccolo's was more like a silent laugh at others stupidity.

I giggled my hand coming up to cover my amusement. I looked up the laughter filling my eyes with small droplets, and I noticed his confused very not amused glare. Smiling I arched an eyebrow as a challenge to his thoughts.

"Hey Piccolo where were you?" The child version of my father tugged at his close friend's cape anxiously, wanting his attention…almost desperately. It was a truly sweet relationship, the way Piccolo cared for my father and my father returning easily and eagerly.

I had spoken to my grandfather about their relationship after I had been staying with them for a month in curiosity about my father's relationship with Piccolo. He told me about how Piccolo was before, an awful "person" to say the least, and how Gohan in all other terms unfroze his heart. Ever since then Gohan has followed Piccolo around like a happy pup.

Thinking about that now watching them, I can clearly see that. I can't help, but believe it must have been a huge blow for my father to watch Piccolo die.

I was and infant when Piccolo died, in fact it was the same night my mother was murdered. My father had never talked about Piccolo, not once. So I was surprised when I met the green giant, never knowing of his existence. Then again he would never have spoken a word about my mother if I hadn't had brought it up now an again.

I remember his distance from the subject whenever we spoke, even at 4 I could tell he was uncomfortable breaching the subject. Bulma had defended his reactions, saying Gohan's way of copping was to "let sleeping dogs lie". The statement only fueled my hatred for him later in life, figuring he preferred to believe my mother never existed.

I'm not so sure that was the case anymore. I guess I had to learn from experience. I can't talk about anyone I knew in my time, but if I could I doubt I would anyways. In some ways it keeps me from loosing my wits.

"I was talking with Kami about the androids. Apparently he can't sense them either, so they must still be in creation." Goku let out a heavy sigh, pleased by the news.

"Great, everything still on schedule." I can't help, but look annoyed. No duh, we haven't even passed the first year mark, though with the luck of this family they would come early.

"You have something to say?" I look up at the three men, caught thinking. I shake my head in a silent answer. Piccolo huffs ready to prod at my mind more, then Gohan's stomach grumbles followed by my own.

"Sorry." Gohan sounded, hand sliding behind his head, son grin included.

"We did work up a sweat. How about we go get something to eat, huh?" The bubbling young man smiled wider, if that was possible and nodded in total agreement.

"Come on Piccolo! You haven't had Pan's cooking yet. She cooks as good as mom does." Gohan nudged Piccolo once more pulling his cape towards the ground.

"She also eats like a sayian too." Goku patted me on the back, acknowledging out loud what I knew was slightly embarrassing for me.

We had actually spoken about sayians a few times, I had broached the subject as though I knew nothing of it, saying I had heard it referenced by my mother. It was wonderful to actually talk with another sayian, even when I couldn't reveal my status. We were all laughing except for Piccolo when I felt it.

A shiver crawled up my spine. That can't be right. I noticed Goku's face had changed as well, he had sensed it to. The laughing had completely stopped when Gohan had finally felt it as well. Someone or something was coming.

As though on cue, in the distance I spotted Krillin, Yamcha who was carrying Bulma, and Vegeta rocketing in front of them.

"Is it them?" Gohan's voice had dropped, a rough texture to it.

"No, it's too weak, but it's amazing." I couldn't read it completely, but my god what was it. There was something there; I couldn't quite find it.

Krillin and the rest of them had finally reached us and were arguing over there ideas of who it was. Apparently they had all been over at Capsule Corps. at the time when the energy signal appeared.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Bulma struggled in Yamcha's grasp, screaming for attention.

I floated over to the group yelling gaining their curious gazes. "I don't you think you should be here Bulma-san, let me take you down to the forest okay."

"Thank you." The victorious smile on her face flashes towards the others, as she latches onto me. Vegeta raised his eyebrow, the scrutinizing gaze measuring every move. Apparently Bulma noticed this gaze, like I felt it on me. Her eyes squinting she growled at Vegeta.

"Knock it off, Vegeta. What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately." Even as he retorted his eyes never left mine.

"Shut up Onna, or I'll make you really wish your boy toy hadn't brought you here." Her mouth fell open at the statement, and then closed ready for another attack.

"Now look here Veggie-head-"

"Bulma, I really think I ought to put you down now." Her sigh is one of disappointment since she is not able to finish her line.

I descended passing the tall trees, to the forest floor. I set the blue haired woman gently down. As we landed her hands moved directly to her clothes smoothing the invisible wrinkles caused the flight here. I'm about to rise again after a moment when her words stop me.

"Are you worried?"

My black hair is pushed back by a passing wind. I can't help, but wonder what was the motive of her question.

"About what?"

"The energy level. Are you afraid it's them?" Funny, I never thought about being afraid this time. I don't think I could truly fear them the same way again, what was the worst that could happen. I could die. That's almost amusing.

"No, I'm not." The breeze fluttered about the forest grounds throwing stray leaves into the air. Strands of blue and black lifted as well, the silence deafening.

"I am." I turn to her surprised by the acknowledgement. "I've never been more scared in my life." Another shiver.

"Bulma there is no reason to be afraid, you'll be fine. We don't even know what that signal means. Don't worry I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Pink lips curve slowly, her hair brushed from her shoulder as she tilted her head.

"I'm not afraid for me."

"Then who a-"

"You. All of them." Her hand motioned to the others floating in the sky. "I care very much about them, and would die if any of them were taken away." The laugh that escaped her lips eased my tension. "I suppose that is like worrying about myself."

"Bulma I…" Her cerulean eyes lifted to mine. I really don't know what to say. "I have to go now." Nodding she backed up another step deeper in the forest.

"Good luck hon." With that I rose into the air, an unsettling feeling shaking up my nerves.

When I reached the others, Vegeta turned to me his gaze speak for him. There was something he held underneath that surface. An ace I knew he wouldn't play at the moment but wasn't afraid of doing so if necessary.

"Bulma's safe on the ground for the moment, but really I don't think she should be down there." Yamcha looked guiltily at the ground. That man has no balls. Wait let me correct myself; he does have balls he just happens to follow his other head.

No wonder Bulma left him for Vegeta, I would have.

Then I found it. It hit my like a lightning bolt. Oh my kami, that's not possible. Everyone's eyes were turned towards the being giving of the signal, who was hovering not four feet in front of us.

Every face in the group looked just as shocked as mine. "It can't be." Vegeta hovering next to me was the first to snap out of his shock, his energy skyrocketing and he shot forward.

I blinked, my body coming out of its amazement and I chased after him. "Vegeta, NO!"

The electricity crackled as his fist connected with mine.


	12. Apologetic Theory

_Hello, did I not promise this up soon! Hey, hey. Here it is sexys enjoy. A twist of lime, not a lot I haven't hit that point yet, getting there. _

_The song is Trouble by Coldplay. _

_Note: **(m.s.)** memory sequence...for those who were a bit confused before...when the sequence ends it reads **(e.o.m.s)**...I know this is strange, but isn't letting me do the symbols so you have to deal with this crap. - loves. _

_PEACE OFF!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Oh no, I see  
A spider's web is tangled up with me  
And I lost my head  
The thought of all the stupid things I've said_

The electricity crackled as his fist connected with mine.

My fist was already throbbing even seconds after the punch.

His glare could be clearly read. "Vegeta, stop."

"Move damn it!" He swung again only to have the man behind me strike him with an energy ball. I flipped my hair over my shoulder so I could get a good look at him.

"That means you to." Goku flew up behind Vegeta grabbing his shoulder, which Vegeta only shrugged off.

"Who the hell is he? Why does he look like me?" I looked at Goku who looked just as confused as Vegeta yet less angry. But hurt?

"I can't answer that. All I can tell you is that you can't hurt him." Vegeta moved to strike again, but Goku grabbed him once more.

"Vegeta you have to listen to her." There was a tension coursing through the air that was very much tangible. The group floating not to far away clearly had not snapped out of it.

"I want to know the hell is going on!" I sighed this time, realizing this was going to cause a huge problem.

'It already has.' His voice rung in my ears, though he hadn't spoken a word. The electricity from his words crept across my skin forcing, to my displeasure, my muscles to tense.

I refused to look at him right now. I needed as much control as possible over my emotions. Oh kami, what have you done?

"Goku, can you take everyone to Capsule Corps." His lips parted, but I continued. "Listen I can't explain right now, I will soon, but I need to speak with…" I saw Vegeta look up furiously. "…him."

"You think were just going to let you-" Again Goku stopped Vegeta, this time vocally.

"Vegeta, I think she's right. Let's just go back to Capsule Corps." Vegeta batted at Goku, only striking air.

"I don't take orders from you Kakarot."

"Damn right." The almost identical voice sounding from behind me.

"I don't think you should be speaking right now." The words clipped and harsh, I didn't mean them to come out that way, but I wasn't in the situation to be bothered by it now.

"And I especially don't take orders from you." Twitch. Every word matched my earlier tone.

"Brat, you watch yourself." Their gazes had the same coldness, perfect midnight. Apparently some things don't change with time.

Even with Vegeta's comment to Goku, he shot off into the horizon.

"Pan." Goku nodded at me understanding, though at the moment I was clueless. He moved towards the others, saying a few words and they all headed off, Bulma cradled in Yamcha's arms, staring blankly at me.

I continued to follow their slowly shrinking figures as they head off towards their destination. Trickles of energy still danced in the air.

I couldn't move. I knew if I turned around I would melt. My heart couldn't take seeing him again.

I didn't even need to turn around; I could feel his eyes resting on my back, the sun's warmth not even close to the heat that ebbed from his onyx gaze. He always knew how to burn holes into me.

What was going on? He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be alive. I mean, it's not that I'm not grateful, I sigh. It was then I noticed I was holding my breath. Really I'm happy. My heart stopped. I am happy, aren't I?

**_(m.s.)_ **

There he stood sulking, leaning firmly against the wall, expecting. I stared at my feet, the cuts from the glass still fresh. As I flexed my foot I grinded my teeth together, I swear there were still pieces in there, but I couldn't see them.

He'd been standing there for an hour now. What the hell was his problem? I shifted the pillow I was leaning on uncomfortably. Seriously this was going to far. I would say something to him, but after our recent run-ins I was feeling…anxious. No, that's not quite right, flustered, maybe, a little exposed I suppose.

What was happening? The vibration shook me a bit; I look up to find Vegeta sitting on the couch staring at my foot. I was feeling tingly again, not again.

"Do you need help?" I'm sorry is he speaking to me?

"What?" Apparently that wasn't very polite because the look that he is now modeling is one of a very annoyed sayian prince. Is that even a categorized look? I mean there is the pissed look, the puppy dog eyes, you know generic-

"Ow, fuck! What the hell, Vegeta?" He was laughing, smug prick. The bastard had taken my foot and pressed his thumb into my open wound. Hygiene anyone?

"You still have glass in there." Thanks for reassuring me. I tug at my leg not in the mood for his attitude. The tingling hadn't completely disappeared, but I wasn't about to let that allow me to take his crap.

As I pulled back again, he held my leg still.

"Vegeta." I growled trying to make him let loose. He pressed his finger in again and my eyes squeezed shut in pain. My foot curled causing him to push harder.

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt so much, Onna." The sound of the nickname made me relax, my foot flexing to allow him more access. I watched his brow wrinkle in concentration and I smiled. The man was nearly 4 decades older than me, but you couldn't tell. Not a gray hair had touched his flame like mane. There wasn't even a less than perfectly toned spot on his body. Here come the tingles again.

His hand moved away from my foot, between his index finger and thumb he was holding up a piece of glass.

"You should be more careful brat." Brat, it looks like we traveled the never ending circle and started back at the beginning.

"As far as I remember if it hadn't been for you my feet would be perfectly fine." My foot tuck back underneath my other leg so I was now sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Brat don't blame me for your stupidity." Excuse me! All right fine, I don't have to listen to this. I swing my legs over the edge of the couch walking passed him.

My knee grazed him as I brushed by. I wasn't prepared when I felt my arm tugged back down. My body falling rightly on top of him, my legs spread so his were between.

My eyes falls onto his lips, I bite mine wishing it were his. I can still remember the satin texture of them, but it was the taste, oh the taste. That's what I wish I remembered the most.

When I watched his form sulk through the halls of the building since then, I've wondered if he thought about it. If it kept him up at night, him trying to re-do the ending. I wanted to see what he had dreamed of, what would have happened if the sensed hadn't kicked in.

The heat between my thighs was obviously noticed by my captor, and he leaned in so our foreheads rested upon each other. His arm snaking behind pulling me tightly against him, so the beating of is heart could be felt in my chest.

His hand cups my cheek, brushing a few strands from their resting state. I can't control myself when I lean into the touch, whimpering longingly. My breaths are shaky and labored, his eyes amused at my position, an actual smile forming on my lips.

As the storm raged on in the ebony abyss of his eyes, I didn't hear the footsteps. I didn't hear the heart broken cry of our on looker. I did hear the shattering plate against the wall, and the knowledge come crashing down when I realized the way we had placed ourselves here.

The glaze the covered his once clear eyes, the rage. Before the fear kicked in, I felt disappointment…I had lost him again behind that wall.

I shook my head, lifting myself from him. I stumbled backwards, continuing to move until my back hit the wall, it wasn't far enough away.

He had stalked over to Bulma, he words unintelligible, but the tone was enough to make me fall to the ground in sorrow. Her hand rose in anticipation to strike, but he caught her wrist forcing it back to her side, her struggle useless against him. Her rage fueling the never ending tears. She screamed at him, cursing him all the while my body shaking uncontrollably.

I heard the smack and the silence afterwards, the sound of his shoes against the tile as he walked away. When I lifted my gaze to the woman I had betrayed, I found a pathetic site.

Her hair had fallen about her shoulders, shielding her pale face. Her red nails were concealed in her fist that was gripped so tight you could see the blood drain from them leaving them a ghostly white.

With her hair still parted over her face she spoke. "Stay away from him." My words were chocked, not sure if I had any right to respond. I had hurt her. The feeling of disgust and guilt that washed over me was unbearable.

Heels clicking against the ever frozen floor, I expected her to have left, only to hear her voice sound out in a finisher. "You'll save yourself from a world full of hurt."

_**(e.o.m.s) **_

The minutes passed in hour lengths. I could literally feel the world turn, the both of us never shifting. And then he said it.

"I'm sorry Pan." One streak, another, and then the flood; all the tears breaking to the surface.

His hand slid around my waist pulling me back against him in a familiar embrace. I raised my head my face lifted high to the sky so he couldn't see the tears, but as my body shook, I couldn't hide them anymore.

"I'm sorry." His face buried in the crook of my neck. And there we hovered wrapped up in each other, sorry for leaving the other, but to afraid to admit it, afraid of what it would mean.

_Oh no, what's this?  
A spider's web and I'm caught in the middle  
So I turn to run  
And thought of all the stupid things I've done_

As the storm of emotions that raged within me calmed for consecutive minutes, I finally spoke. "How?"

I felt the shake of his head against my neck his, upswept soft spikes grazing my cheek, and I smiled. My hand lifting to touch them, they always amazed me at how pliable they were yet they defied gravity.

Who brought you back to me? Why?

His head finally rose from my shoulder and his arm released my waist, I couldn't help but miss the feeling and long for it back.

"Pan, what is going on?" I moved to face him and his midnight gaze. I could only shake my head, a few more tears choking me, my voice resisting its call to speak. He waited a few more minutes as I relaxed, the words coming out easier this time.

"I'm in-We're in the past."

"I can clearly see that." Well, it was much gentler than saying 'thanks for the info captain obvious.' I started again.

"Well, I traveled here after you died. You died."

His jaw clenched, not quite sure whether to be annoyed by the fact that apparently that wasn't true, or he thought it was strange as well. "Well, I'm not dead."

"I know that, but I remember…I remember." Here it comes again.

"Pan…" I know, I know. I have to calm down, but what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to think? Here he is very much alive, after I let him go. I let you go.

"It's just…" His hand reached out, the palm cupping my cheek gently, his thumb brushing a tear from it. "What does it matter? We're here aren't we? Together, that's all that matters."

"Pan…"

"Look now that you're here and we have all the others, we can beat the androids and-"

"Pan…"

"Then the earth will be safe and we won't have to be frightened anymore. We can start over. Vegeta-"

"Pan!" I came back to earth with what was surly a strange look on my face. "Listen to yourself. We can't be here."

_And oh, I never meant to cause you trouble  
Oh, I never meant to do you wrong  
And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm_

"Why not?" It made sense didn't it. Why couldn't he see that? We could go back to training finally living normal lives, free.

"You know why. Both of us can not continue to coexist in this reality." I shook my head refusing to listen to him, but part of me did, knowing it had to.

"What do you think is going to happen when you are born here Pan? Do you really think that two of you can live here? Do you really think that two of _me_ can?" What was this? I couldn't believe I was hearing this. My heart was sinking quickly and all I did was continue to shake my head. My hair swayed back in forth, the wind helping it along.

"Why are you doing this?" I looked up scolding him. He stared at me as though I were throwing a tantrum. "You want to leave? Go ahead! Where are you going to go?" There was no change in his facial expression, his calmness only adding to my despair.

"This is all we have now Vegeta! And I can't do this without you, so you can either fuck off, or…please…" My heart thudded in my chest, its pace quickened by the heated argument. "Please…"

_Oh no, I see  
The spider's web and it's me in the middle  
So I twist and turn  
But here am I in my little bubble_

"Pan…" I noticed the way his hand grasped his ribs. How saying my name caused him pain.

"Your hurt!" I closed the distance between, placing my hand on top of his motioning for him to move his so I could examine his wounds closer. He refused.

"Vegeta, you need to be healed, lets go to Capsule Corps. and heal you." He made no motion to move. Stubborn ass, nothing changes.

"Vegeta, please." Then there was the smirk gracing his princely features. A challenge. I could use one at the moment. "If you don't come willing, I'll have to take you by force."

"Really Onna, you think you could do that." It was spoken as a statement only solidifying the offer. Fine.

My left hand slid up his arm making sure to lift slowly, I watched as the flame flickered in his eyes. I smirked back, my eyebrow lifting as I reached his shoulder, my fingertips touching his neck. My body pulled in closer to his so my lips grazed his ear.

"You loose." My right fist connecting with his stomach causing him to double over onto me.

"That was a cheap shot Onna." His voice was raspy the smirk still present in it, and then he collapsed in my arms.

"God you're heavy."

_Singing and oh,  
I never meant to cause you trouble  
And oh, I never meant to do you wrong  
Singing and oh, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm_


	13. This is not a chpTHANK YOU!

Hello, hello hello!

I just wanted to write all you readers a message:

**THANK YOU!**

It has been amazing writing for you all. I love all the feedback I've been getting over the years (yes it has been years…CRAZY! And you guys are still reading it…O.o). I'm so glad everyone loved this story.

I was very afraid that it would be a flop. Truth is my weak spot is DBZ characters, but you guys have made that self-consciousness disappear. Stay with me, and who knows I could finally master my skills and kill you guys with a new one…hehehehehe…you never know it could happen.

This story has always been my little baby, my experiment. (because that's what babies up…fucked up chemistry assignments.) I promise once again that I will finish the damn thing no matter if I have to rip out every hair in my head. And hopefully we all will have a end of the story celebration…maybe a 100 review gift…hint hint. Not that the number of reviews matter…but…

Okay whatever…I'm still gonna continue writing this fucking thing whether or not I get another single review…call it your punishment.

Now onto the personals:

_Carrie-_ CARRIE! What can I not thank you for? Girl if you hadn't have e-mailed me every day of life for the past two years, this story would have well…disappeared. Love you forever babes.

_jadasb19__- _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You are still reading my crap after this long…damn…hahahahahahahahaha. LOVES!

_DoJo__- _BOO YAH! Couldn't do it without ya…thanks for continuing to review for so long…DON'T STOP! Hehehehe.

_Andy James__- _You sexy beast you…this story wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you! I owe you a lot…rock on ANDY!

_Candy the Duck__- _Candy…poor poor candy. Still crying for Pan I see…well I won't interrupt for too long. THANKS!

_Queen-Of-The-Shadow__-_ Long time no see sweets! I thought I had scared you off there for a while. LOVES! And thnx.

_The Girl Who Cried Oro__-_ Thank you for being the first one to review my little pathetic first chapter, you have no idea how happy you made me…well…now you do.

_pookyber__ –_ I still say parentish because of you. Loves…thanks for being so damn cute.

_StarLite Wind__ – _Thank you for encouraging me. I hope the story is still good.

_Bulmas Poisonous Food__-_ You kick ass girl, and thank you once more.

_Susie Q4__-_ Sus-EE! I can't write any faster honey…loves though. Thanks.

_Judillia__-_ Sorry I hurt your head hon., though…it was fun. Hehehe. Thanks for the review.

_bec126_- I'm glad you've been enjoying my creation girl. Continue please. Heh.

_Devilstitan__-_ You know I love to do cliffies…it's my specialty. By the way…still love the name!

_Xanth-_ thanks plzx continue to read…..hahahaha. Sorry couldn't help it. -.-'

_etranger fonce__- _Ian you truly are a doll…cough coughyeah rightcough….HAHAHAHA…you know I love you thanks hon.

_ladybugg__- _Even after all this time it's still bittersweet…sigh. Thanks or sticking with me. LOVES! Laters.

_Gemini ice 39__- _Thank you for such a great compliment hon.! I will continue to update…just for you…shhh…keep it a secret.

_wynter89- _I'm soo glad I could make you cry. **Pause** Okay, I hope that didn't sound as bad as I thought it did. Really what you said meant sooooooooooooooooooo much to me. And I just want to say thanks….and continue crying for me………..Argentina. HEHEHEHE.

_Megan Consoer_ – Well, megan…I think I might be able to write a few more…hehehehe. Read! Lol…loves and thanks!

_Draguna__- _Oh totally no problem about bringing him back…that was my plan all along….muahahahahahaahaha! I'm really glad you enjoy it so much…I shall continue on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well Folks that is all for the plesanteries…I'm going to go back to the lab and continue on with my quest to finish this fic…….**LOVES TO ALL.**


End file.
